callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cliffhanger (mission)
is a campaign mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It features Captain "Soap" MacTavish and Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson of Task Force 141 on the cold mountains of Kazakhstan. Walkthrough The level begins as your character, Gary "Roach" Sanderson, and "Soap" MacTavish are on a ledge on the side of a mountain. After a MiG-29 flies overhead you and Soap start climbing a wall of ice with ice picks. There is a harrowing moment when a pair of MiG-29s fly overhead, nearly dislodging Soap from his position on the cliff. Once at the top you and Soap jump a small gap. You don't make it and nearly fall to your death when Soap grabs your hand at the last moment, saving your life. Soap brings you up, and you climb up the rest of the mountain. The two are then seen moving up to a fuel depot. They simultaneously take out enemy troops and move up to the fuel depot. You then infiltrate the airbase and proceed to the fuel depot, killing people as you go along at your discretion, as you can sneak by enemies using the cover of the blizzard and the usefulness of the heartbeat sensor. You will then plant C4 on the fuel depot and travel to the hanger that Soap is in to destroy a crashed satellite. If you do this without alerting or killing any guards you will receive the achievement/trophy "Ghost". When you and Soap go in the hanger, a guard walks by and Soap beats up and stabs the unfortunate guard in the neck with his knife. He tells you to go upstairs and get the ACS module. When you come back, you hear Major Petrov telling you to surrender or he will kill Soap, so you detonate the C4. There is a huge explosion and you and Soap fight out of the airbase and go down a hill where Soap takes out an oncoming enemy snowmobile with his ice picks. You and Soap then get on the snowmobiles and escape while shooting enemies, racing down a really steep hill and jumping across a gorge to get to the LZ where Kilo Six-One is waiting. More Detailed Walkthrough You start on a cliff edge-side of a mountain. Soap claims your break is over, so you both start sliding across the edge. Be careful, because one wrong move can make you fall to your death. Roach and Soap will stop at one section of the mountain, and Soap will start climbing it. The ice is "Good" enough so that your Ice Picks (or Ice Axes as they called it) can climb it. Simply target wall then press and hold the Right Trigger to latch on the Wall. Press & hold the Left Trigger to do the same for the other arm. If you let go, you will fall and die. If you fall, you can try again from the checkpoint (start of the climb). Climb and don't stop until you reach the top, even when the soaring plane goes by and nearly pushes Soap down. When you reach the top, you will gain a checkpoint and have another section of mountain to climb. Follow Soap and jump over the gap. Roach will, however, start sliding to his doom. Right before he falls, Soap grabs him at the last second, and pulls him up. Quickly climb up the mountain. When you both reach the top, you will pull out a Silenced Rifle containing a Heartbeat Sensor. Remember, Soap is indicated "Blue" on the sensor, but all hostiles are White, and pay constant attention toward the Sensor. There are two 2-man mobs up ahead. When Soap counts to three, take down the soldier on the left (or you can let him take them both down instead, or kill them both yourself. Either doesn't matter). The storm is brewing up, so this is the advantage to infiltrate the base. Soap will leave you and climb up a mountain, using his Thermal Scope to take watch. Soap will then tap into radio-channel to listen to enemy chatter. Enter the base, and take heavy precautions. You are "invisible" at a distance and try to make all your shots into the head (sometimes chest-shots will not kill, especially on Recruit). Be quick on shots as well, because enemies are grouped most of the time (theres also a patrolling Jeep but they won't get out until they find anything suspicious). You are also not invisible when you enter a building. Don't forget any dead bodies will cause heavy suspicion. And remember to keep your Heartbeat sensor active and you have a Silenced weapon, so don't fear to make much noise. Do NOT swap your current weapon for anything else, otherwise you'd be in big trouble if you fire it. Take in Soap's advice every time you hear it. By the way, any lone enemies you see, will be taken out by Soap (unless you take it out first). Soap will then instruct you to find a Fueling Station to place a C4, to initiate "Plan B" if anything goes wrong. Use stealth to reach the instructed area. When the C4 is placed, you are instructed to go to a different area. Unless you have alerted the patrolling Jeep, you have 30 seconds to reach that area before your C4 gets compromised by it. Be warned that there is an area containing a BTR (its actually near your objective area), and avoid it at all costs because it has Thermal. The main reason it was implanted was to prevent you from leaving the base. When you reach the area, follow Soap. He rams a guard onto the wall and then knifes him. You will see a large machine gear which Soap will analyze. While he does this, you are instructed to find the ACS module inside the building. Do this, and come back out. Quickly crouch behind the boxes, and you will see hordes of targets crowding Soap. They tell you that if you don't expose yourself, they will kill Soap, failing the mission. Doing anything, shooting, exposing, etc, will get Soap killed and fail the mission. Forced to initiate "Plan B", you will automatically pull out your "plug". Quickly set off your C4 before 5 seconds kill your Captain. When this goes into action, all the hostiles will be distracted by the explosion. Shoot everyone and follow Soap. By now you should notice that the BTR is gone, and the Blizzard has cleared up. Eventually you are prompted to hop on a Snowmobile, and a chase gives off. Since you have succeeded the mission (and got yourself caught), you are chased to a 2500 Meter Extraction Point. Keep driving, ignore the trees and enemies, and just drive through the course to the extraction point. Also, Right Trigger is to steer forward, B is to steer backward, and Left Trigger fires a Glock with unlimited ammunition, though it still has to be reloaded. When you reach the extraction point, the mission ends. Weapon Loadout In this level the player gets the ACR with a Heartbeat Sensor, Silencer, and a Red Dot Sight, and a USP .45 with a Tactical Knife and a silencer. File:Cliffhanger.jpg|ACR with a Heartbeat Sensor, Silencer, and Red Dot Sight. File:USP .45 tactical knife 6.jpg|USP .45 with a Tactical Knife. Enemy Intelligence *'Intel No. 4' is near the entrance of the base; to your right is a tower with a ladder and scaffold; watch out for the enemy patrol and climb the ladder to find the laptop. *'Intel No. 5' is easy to miss; just before regrouping with Soap, there is a building where welders can be seen working on a MiG through a window. Smash one of the windows and a laptop is on the other side. *'Intel No. 6' is very easy to miss, as it is found during the snowmobile chase. At the point where the path splits off to the left or right, head for the trees in the middle and veer right. Drive over the laptop to pick it up. Trivia * This was the first level of the game revealed, played by Infinity Ward's Jason West back at E3 2009. Early reports gave the mistaken impression that the game had multiple routes through levels, due to Soap's mention of "Plan B". *In the early development of the level, Captain Price was scheduled to be with the player and the player would control Soap, rather than Roach. *In the intro for this level, Shepherd says that the Task Force is on a mission recovering the ACS. There were more raids, the locations of which are shown in the beginning of "No Russian". One was in a forest, another in a mine and another in a village. Climbing *At the start of the level the player can take out the ice picks before starting the climbing by pressing the switch weapons button/key. The ice picks can be used to melee, however the player will switch to other equipment before encountering the first enemy. *If you kill all of the hostiles on snowmobiles (meaning they dont stop in the right place for you and Soap to get on) you will just randomly collapse and die for no reason. *At the start of the level it is possible to pass Soap on ice by just sliding past him. He will knock the player off the mountain when he starts climbing though. *It is possible to see Captain Price's M1911 in Soap´s leg holster. Also, a heartbeat sensor is clearly seen on Soap's M14 before climbing, but it seems to disappear after climbing. *As with other large falls, it is possible to hear Roach scream by jumping off the cliff. *If you miss the first jump, the quote "Nobody makes the first jump" appears, a direct reference to Crew Expendable and a reference to a line in The Matrix. You would have to miss the cliff face entirely (by jumping to the right). * The scene with Roach being rescued by Soap pays homage to the game's prequel, in which Soap was rescued by his commander Captain Price before falling to his death, slipping out of a helicopter he leaped into in the level Crew Expendable. *On the second climbing portion, if you look down as Roach reaches the top, you can see only his arms cast shadows. * On Veteran difficulty, the player will need to hold down both the triggers (or just L1 in the PS3 version) to keep their hold after the first jump, as opposed to any other difficulty, where no buttons or triggers need to pressed or held down. ** On the PS3 version you will have to hold on after the first jump. * Even if the player jumps before Soap, Soap will still save them from falling. * If the player forgets to hold the ice picks after Captain MacTavish rescues the player, instead of the usual quote, the words "Hold on for dear life" appear on the screen. Approach *Should the player decide to not shoot either of the two-man guard patrols after climbing up, Soap will do it while chastising you for not helping out, saying "I take it I have to do everything?" (A possible reference to Call of Duty 4, where the player as Soap, had to do almost every major action). The second time, he is a bit more agitated and replies with "This would be a lot easier if you helped." *Should the player instead kill both guards, Soap will give his standard lines as though the player had taken them down together as normal. *If the player were to go ahead of Soap and shoot one of the enemies in the second pair, and damage but not kill the other, Soap will kill him and say "This is the reason we brought silencers." *If you kill a lone target before Soap snipes it, he will say "Then again, maybe not." or "Ah, you got 'em." *If the player picks up any dropped weapon, Soap will warn about using unsilenced weapons (which applies to every non-player weapon). *This is the only mission where you can encounter BMP, by walking deeper into base. After planting the C4, Soap will say "I'm detecting large heat signatures, could be a BMP. Better avoid that place". The player will not be able to plant C4 on it. *If there are alerted guards searching for you, the game will not auto-save. *If you have notifications off when you get the Ghost Acheivement/Trophy, Captain Mactavish will tell you you got it by saying "No kills, No alerts. Impressive Roach". *If the player blows up a truck without alerting the guards, MacTavish will comment, "Wow, I wonder if they'll notice a flaming wreck in the middle of the road". Hangar * In the hangar next to the one with the ACS module in it, there are two blips on the Heartbeat Sensor. If the player looks through a small gap in the large hangar door, there is someone working on a MiG-29 and another person who is barely visible at the back of the hangar. Both of these people can be killed normally, but they will not react when wounded. They also won't react if you smash the rear window with your knife to get the intel inside. * If the player gets seen on the way to the hangar and leads guards to the area where Soap is hiding, he will comment, "Brought some friends with you?" *Soap began the level with an M14 EBR, but when you meet him at the hangar he will have picked up an AK 47. * In the opening to "Wolverines!", it is seen that the ACS module is part of the US' Attack Characterization System, which would normally give accurate early warning of impending assaults based on satellite intelligence. Because the Russians were able to crack this module, they were able to spoof the rest of the system long enough to carry out their invasion. How the satellite wound up in Russian hands is not explained. * When Roach meets up with Soap at the hangar, the AK 47 he has is not silenced, despite him telling Roach unsuppressed weapons would blow their cover. * When you go to find Soap at the hangar, trigger the comment, "Took the scenic route, eh?" but instead of walking towards him, go back to the base. You will find that the blizzard has suddenly ended and all enemies are gone. Cover blown * If Roach isn't close enough to Soap when he gets captured, Soap won't tell him to activate Plan B and he will be shot. *In the hangar, after detonating the C4, the player can pick up a FAMAS rifle that has the same "white tape camouflage" as the FAMAS available in the Museum level. *The Hangar part of this mission is possibly a reference to Goldeneye, when your partner (Soap/006) gets captured by Soviets in an Arctic air base, and are to be executed after a countdown, resulting in a very large explosion as the hero/good guys escape over a large ravine. *It is impossible to kill the Russian soldier on the snowmobile that Soap eventually kills with his ice pick. Snowmobile * If the player gets on the snowmobile and just so happens to hit Soap with it when driving off, the message "MacTavish was run over." is displayed. * The player is able to reload their Glock 18 on the snowmobile with one hand while driving away from enemies with the other. *When the player is close to jumping over the giant gap at the end of the level, they will hear the music from the level Crew Expendable of the first Modern Warfare, when Soap was about to jump into the helicopter. *There is a small piece of ledge on the other side of the cliff in which you make the large jump on the snowmobile that at first will seem stable, but actually cause you to slowly slide off into the abyss. *If the player were to hit the brakes on the snowmobile hard just before the large jump, it is possible to end up in a spot inches from the end of the cliff in which the player cannot move. *While driving the snowmobile down the large hill at the end, hitting Soap's snowmobile from behind will kill the player and send them flying. *If the player is killed when driving up a large hill, the camera will still go over the jump. Miscellaneous * Some weapons in this level feature the Arctic Camouflage on them due to the subzero scenery around them. * "Time Trial", "Acceptable Losses" and "Race" are Special Ops missions are based off of this level, where the player must race on a snowmobile to a finish line or plant different explosives around the base. *This is one of two campaign levels the Mi-24 appears in, but in this one, it cannot be destroyed. *In the intro, General Shepherd says the Task Force are retrieving the DSM, but only Roach and Soap are in the mission, along with a small team to cover the extraction helicopter. *In the E3 2009 demo, your objective is to download data from a computer, in the final game it is to retrieve the ACS module which are both on the same table. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_fxA26RBlP4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aMpSsLeV5q0&feature=related Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels